This Phase II, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled multicenter clinical trial will assess the safety and tolerability of two dose levels of R-568 administered in patients with secondary hyperparathyroidism and end stage renal disease treated with hemodialysis for treatment of hyper- parathyroidism.